


Persona 6: Son of Philemon

by AsuraTheDestructor



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: And Ken amada, And so is Haru, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, OC, Polyamory, Smut, Teddie is a Ray of Sunshine, Yu Minato and Ren are pimps, and their teams love them for it., because why the fuck not, becomes attached to new oc, nanako dojima gains a persona, nanako is 10 years older, new wild card, oc becomes the key to save door-kun from his fate as a door., oc has hand to hand combat training from kiryu and majima, sex trafficing victim, she is also the niece of Daigo Dojima., tearful reunion with Door-kun, tragic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsuraTheDestructor/pseuds/AsuraTheDestructor
Summary: 2021, 5 years after the Phantom theives defeated yaldabaoth, the effects on the cognition of the masses allow for a certain messiah to come back from the grave. But before that happens, Elizabeth must work with the next Wild Card, a young man who, after being rescued from a sex trafficking ring run by the Omi alliance Yakuza, lived quietly alongside the now legally dead Kazuma Kiryu.  The training the new wild card received from Kiryu and his Rival, Goro Majima, will help him be able to head into the collective mind of the masses, but he will needs help from previous world saving groups and their wild cards, as well as a new female friend, to get the job done.





	1. Prologue: I Dreamed I was a butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here. If anyone wants to give constructive criticism, I will be willing to listen.
> 
> Thanks, and I hope you all enjoy.

_**Persona 6: Son of Philemon** _

Prologue: I Dreamed I was a Butterfly

Warnings: Graphic Violence, rape, child abuse, sex trafficking

 

**6/12/2014**

Location: ??? 

"Why, why did I have to experience this?" A young boy, only 8 years old, choked out in sadness as he sat on a could hard floor in a dark windowless room. His matted, long black hair showed signs of abuse and neglect. His body wasn't better, rail thin and scarred as a result of malnutrition and violence done to him. This young boy was a victim of circumstance, who, just two years prior, was stripped away from his family, who were mercilessly killed. The Omi alliance had a hit on his father and mother, who took a loan from the Omi alliance Yakuza. unable to pay their debt, the Omi's thugs ransacked their home, and instead of demanding money, ruthlessly murdered his family and took him as a slave for their trafficking ring.

The young man, known simply at Ketsueki Kanashimi, witnessed unspeakable horrors, from watching other men and women raped and used as sex slaves, to being restrained by chains and used as slave labor. Any who tried to escape was shot on sight. and as a result, he had no choice but to resign to the horror. Even now, he can recall how the older men and women of the Yakuza put their hands all over him, and whenever he struggled, was cut with their knives on any part of his body they could get. After many tries to resist, all he could do was let them have their way, no matter how much he hated it. As he sat there, contemplating everything that has happened to him, even in spite of all of it, he never gave up hope that someone, anyone, would rescue him in the future. Yet with every day of suffering and torture, that resolve dwindled. In fact, with the sad question of why this had to happen to him, he was at the point of giving up.

After 2 years of torture, 2 years of endlessly being raped by countless horrible people, 2 years of witnessing others doing the same, he was at the edge of his mind being broken. Clasping his hands together he prayed one final prayer, one that he put as much whatever heart and soul he had left into it.

"I was never really a religious child, but, if you are there, God. Please, give me a sign. any sign, that someone will be able to rescue me." His hands were clenched together, to the point where his palms turned red, as he continued to hold his prayer position. For a minute, that seemed almost endless, he sat there, ready to give up on all hope. Only for a light of Velvet blue to shine on him.

**Playlist Track 01: Megami Ibonroku Persona: Velvet Room Arrange**

Ketsueki looked up, getting out of prayer position and saw it. Just a few inches away from his body, a beautiful glowing blue butterfly was flying near him. Surpprised, having not noticed such a gorgeous creature make its way into his room, let alone whatever remote building he was held hostage in. Crawling closer toward it, he was shocked to see it not try and fly away from him, but if anything, it wanted him to come closer. Ketsueki reached his hand out towards the butterfly, it and landed on his finger, gently touching him. Despite his now immense hatred of others touching him as a result of his experience in this hellhole, he found the butterfly's touch to be soothing, and gentle, and strangely, almost fatherly. He slowly remembered of the times his mother and father showed immense affection towards him. They even encouraged him to be able to express his affection towards them in public, something most Japanese didn't do.

As he continued to pet the butterfly, He got the idea that maybe this butterfly could understand him. He wasn't sure why, but he had a gut feeling that this butterfly was different from the usual butterfly.

"Are you a messenger of God?" Surprisingly, the butterfly lit up, almost as if in response to his question. He couldn't understand it, so he had an idea.

"I can't understand you very well, but I have an idea. Flicker once for yes, and twice for no" he told the butterfly gently. "How does that sound?" The butterfly flickered Once, a resounding yes. Ketsueki was excited.

"Okay! so, I ask again. Are you a messenger of God?" The butterfly flickered, this time twice, giving him a resounding no. This surprised Ketsueki, but in spite of this, it was obvious the butterfly was not malevolent. As a result, he felt comfortable talking tot he butterfly more. He then asked:

"Are you here to tell me that everything will be ok, if not today, then someday?" The butterfly flickered one time again, giving Ketsueki a new glimmer of true hope that he will make it out of here alive.

"Thank you so much. Thank you so" a sob choked out o him, not out of sorrow, but of joy." ..very much."

Fresh tears came out of Ketsueki's cheeks as he cried anew, not out of sadness, but happiness, grateful that such a beautiful, and surprisingly intelligent butterfly was able to let him know that everything was going to be ok. In any normal circumstance, he would think that such a butterfly was just a trick of the mind, but after everything he has gone through, he was looking for any sign that he could get out of here. Even if what he was seeing wasn't real, as long as it told him everything was going to be ok, it didn't matter anymore.

The butterfly looked like it was about to leave, but then it stopped, surprised by the boys final request.

"Could you stay with me? Please? I don't want to be alone anymore. Even if its just for one night."

The butterfly, somewhat hesitant at first, flickered once for yes. Ketsueki, for the first time in years, smiled immensely, holding out his hands toward the butterfly. It flew onto his hands, and slowly, but surely, Ketsueki gently hugged it to his chest.

"Thank you very much."

Slowly but surely, Ketsueki fell asleep, gently holding the butterfly in his arms.

 

??/??/????

Location: ???

 

 Ketsueki felt like he was floating in the water: Opening his eyes, he saw himself in what looked like a dark void of nothingness. Suddenly, he lurched forward, moving at an incredible speed, as the void lit up with Psychadelic colors, before finding himself floating in what looked like outer space. the vastness of the universe, filled with countless bright stars was nothing short of amazing for him to look at. He felt himself slowly float down on what felt like a clear surface. He started walking in a random direction, not sure of where he would end up.

He saw a bright blue light in his field of vision, and proceeded to walk toward it. As he got closer and closer, he saw a figure in the distance. walking closer and closer, he made his way towards him.

He saw a man, wearing a pair of white formal wear, including dress pants and shows, with long black hair styled in a ponytail. But the most striking part of his appearance was his white mask, with a bright blue butterfly design. This alone made Ketsueki realize who this actually was. As he was about to talk, the man introduced himself:

"Greetings, I am Philemon. You are currently in the Sea of Souls, found inbetween the realm of conciousness, and unconciousness. Now tell me, young man. What is your name?"

Ketsueki thought to himself, and his name came up immediately. as he was about to let out his name, however, tears fell down his face, as he spoke clearly.

"Ketsueki Kanashimi." He said, and contemplated whether it was the right thing to do."

"Very good. Most people would not be able to remember their name in this place" Philemon said, smiling at him underneath his mask. "in the future, you will awaken to a great power, and will rescue another who's power is similar to your own. You will know when that time comes someday, and you will be ale to awaken the Gods and Demons that reside within your soul."

Philemon turned to leave, but just before he finished, Ketsueki rand up to him and hugged philemons' leg.

"Wait! Before you go, I want to ask you something." Ketsueki looked up at Philemon wanting to make sure he wasn't wrong. Philemon Looked down at him.

"What is it, Young Man?"

"Are you the Butterfly that visited me, the one who told me that I would be okay?" Ketsueki said, anticipating the answer that this man was going to give him. Philemon smiled again. leaning down closer to him.

"Indeed i am, little one."

Ketsueki beamed up at him, smiling the happiest he ever had since his kidnapping.

"Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, mister." He looked up at Philemon, and seeing his masked, asked him an innocent question, but one that would change the very course of his own life, and possibly, the life of the very world itself.

"Mister Philemon, May i see the face of the person who saved me?"

Philemon, even if he didn't show it physically, was deeply surprised on the inside. He normally would never have shown his face to anyone until the end of their journey, but this was different. Nodding, he took off his mask, Ketsueki looking up in anticipation. As Philemon took off his mask, Ketsueki's anticipation turned into awe, and then happiness as Tears once again were shed. Behind Philemon's mask, the was the face of his father, who he thought he would never see again. Even though Ketsueki knew that Philemon wasn't his father, He felt overjoyed at seeing the kindly face of his father once again.

"Daddy." Ketsueki hugged philemon gently, sobbing into his shoulder. Philemon gently hugged him back, knowing exactly the future of this young man.

 

" _You really are the one who will save Him someday"_ He thought, as he slowly started sending the boy back to his mind, still hugging him.

**6/14/2014**

Location: ???

In the real world, Ketsueki slept, the light from the buttefly grew brighter, visible only to Ketsueki if he had was awake. Behind Ketsueki, two massive blue butterfly wings identical in shape and appearance to that the butterfly he was hugging in sleep, sprouted out of his back, an indicator that his power as a WIld Card had awoken, even if he didn't know it, ina  way that was far more powerful then any previous wild card.

And thus, The Journey of Ketsueki Kanashimi began. A journey in which he will find The Answer to save one that should be unsavable.

**End playlist Track 01**


	2. Chapter 1: the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 years after encountering Philemon, Ketsueki finds the will to live again, no longer willing to be broken by the tragedy of his situation. As he continues to grow, a certain dragon, pronounced Legally dead, decided to clean up the Japanese criminal underworld the best he can before living in peace. He finds Ketsueki, and takes him under his wing.

**Warning:** Extremely graphic violence and refrenced rape.

 

**7/12/2016**

Location: Kamurocho

 

Walking in an ally at night, a 48 year old man was walking though, having heard rumors of a trafficking ring being run by Omi Alliance Yakuza. Despite heading toward danger, this was no ordinary 48 year old. He  was tall, an impressive 188 cm, notably much taller then the average japanese man, with short black hair that was neatly slicked back, powerfully muscled underneath a gray suite and red button up undershirt. He also had a black hoodie obscuring his face, which had a small amount of stubble and a goatee. He had a reason to.

He was considered to be legally dead, after all.

After decades of being affiliated with the Yakuza, he had had enough, as the family he had come to know, including his adopted daughter Haruka, and the orphans at the Sunshine Orphange, were being threatened and in fear from the various crime syndicates of Japan for Far too long. it all came to a head after the Little Asia fire, in which all the Tojo Clan Heads were finally arrested. However, it seems a splinter group of the Omi alliance, having been disbanded after the death of Ryuji Goda, was hiding in plain sight, secretly having been turned into a loan firm. However, said loan form was a front for a sex trafficking ring, that the Omi alliance would hope give them enough money to become powerful enough to take over the Tojo clan's former place.

Kiryu would not stand for it, especially when a Tip from The florist, his most trusted confidant and information gatherer, told him that as a part of their front as a Loan shark, instead of just threatening their victims demanding money, after a long enough time of leading them on, they put hits on their victims and kill them after they have been milked dry. However, what was made even worse is that any of the men and women they saw as useful ended up being kidnapped in the dark of night and made into slave labor and forced into prostitution, even if they were young children. It was bad enough, but knowing that young children were being forced into this sick scheme of the Omi as well made him even more furious. 

Kiryu found the building, a seemingly abandoned factory, that the trafficking ring was hidden. He walked up to the building, ready to storm it, and stop this whole scheme once and for all. Clenching his fist, he holds back, using all his decades of fighting experience and punched down the wooden door, flinging it into a random Omi alliance member. Looked around, he felt sick to his stomach as rage bubbled up inside him. Various men and women, may of which were looking like they starved, were forced into being used as slave labor, tortured and rape as far as the eye could see, and even worse, a few children were being forcibly gang raped as well.

"I never have killed a single person in my life. But right now, I feel for the first time in my life, I'm gonna make an exception!" 

"Who the fuck are you, ya bastard? How dare you interrupt our operation" a random Omi thug came up to him, trying to intimidate him to leave. Kiryu pull his hood off and shows himself. The omi thug flinches back in horror.

"You-" he cried out, but gest slammed in the face and then curbed into the concrete floor, bludgeoned to death by a single blow. The other thugs looked on in horror, seeing as one of their own was killed so easily. Kiryu looked up from the thug, and glares fiercely.

**Playlist 02: Yazkua Kiwami OST: Funk goes on**

"To answer this fools question, I am your worst nightmare. A Dragon, who's fangs are bared and ready to kill." And then he ran into the incoming wave of thugs, ready to save the people who were trapped in their hell.  He switched into his brawler style, focusing on of the thugs who had swords, using his sheer raw  brutality to make mince meat out of him. With no way of fighting back, the thug goes down, dropping his weapon, which Kiryu picks up, a worn out Katana. Despite only having a few uses left in it with his level of strength, it would be more then enough for Kiryu. Feeling the heat inside him grow, he takes the sword and slashes though several other Omi thugs, killing a bunch with just one strike. He could feel the heat exploding, as he stabbed one more of them through the gut, slamming him into the ground, the blood spurting out onto the ground. 

Seeing the blood bath, all the other Omi thugs, terrified, all ran further into the factory, trying to make a getaway with their lives leaving the people they were torturing and raping behind. Kiryu walked further in, and managed to catch up to a straggler. Standing on top of the thug, who fell down to the ground, he interrogates the Omi thug, who was pissing himself in fear.

"Wheres the boss of the operation here?"

"I-I don't kno-" Kiryu smashes the thug's hand into the floor with his foot, the thug screaming in pain, feeling like his hand was kicked cleaned off. A small tremor was heard, as a foot shaped crater formed where the thugs had was, haven been stomped clean off, blood spurting out of the stump where the hand used to be.

"Where. Is. The. Boss?" 

"Ok, ok. He's in the basement, in an office next to where one of our youngest workers resides."

"Hmm, fine. I'll let you live. But remember this. I'm not being merciful. Once the police raid this place, You will be in prison for the rest of your life, and you ill have wished you have been killed by me."

"Ahh." the Omi thug got up, clenching the stump in pain, as he limped away. Kiryu turned to a few of the people that had been held captive, walking toward them. He gently looked at them, showing the he was here to help them.

"You are all free."

"Thank you so much sir. We thought no one would ever come here!"

"Its no problem. do any of you happen to have a mobile phone? It would be best to call the police as soon as possible and let them know about this trafficking ring."

"I do sir, but it seems like these bastards were able to set up a signal jammer in this facility to prevent calls to the outside." A young woman, who was relatively unscathed in comparison, showing that she was just recently captured. Kiryu nods to her.

"Well, leave the factory and get far away enough and call the police. Tell them that an anonymous man was able to find this place. I'm gonna go further and rescue more people."

"Thank you so much, sir. We will remember you forever."

Kiryu nodded and ran further into the factory, as all the slaves managed to make their way out of the top floor.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Kiryu went further and further in, more and more yakuza tried to confront them, using whatever they could get their hands on. They didn't stand a chance against Kiryu's might. He bashed his way through as many of as he could with his Brawler style, a style meant not for true martial prowness, but wild unpredictable moves that had no real Kata to fight with. Kiryu made short work of the thugs, and it was then that the Omi alliance started getting desperate.

"We need our big guys down here since yesterday. And make sure they have guns!" The Yakuza that gave the order got his head grabbed by Kiryu, and slammed the thug into the wall, cratering it as if he punching toilet paper. 

"Big Guys, huh. I was starting to wonder whether the final remnants of the Omi alliance were gonna be this weak." The Heat of his aura changed from Blue to Orange, signifying he entered beast style. His stance changed, too, now looking more like a bear then a man. With his new stance, he was able to add more strength to his strikes. Every Yakuza that tried to rush at him were instantly thrown back, slamming straight through the walls of the facility. Kiryu was opening doors that had captive slaves and prostitutes in them, allowing them a chance to escape.

Kiryu went down to the next basement floor, and waiting for him were much bigger, tougher thugs alongside the usual punks, some of them had guns. Kiryu smirked in amusement. He had long since been unafraid of guns for years now, able to shrug with no effort thanks to the beast styles aura. He walked slowly towards the incoming mooks, waving his arms at them like a bear as he mowed them down, clotheslining multiple mooks at a time, and then made it to the gunman.

The gunmen shot at him pointblank, but Kiryu simply flexed his muscles and tightened his core, and to the shock of the gunners, he simply took the bullets and the fell off of him, dented in backwards as if the force of the bullet reflected back on them, Kiryu looking no worse for wear.

"What the fuck is this guy!"

"He's a monster, n-no, he's a Beast! We need to stop him before he gets to the boss!"

One of them ran up to Kiryu and tried to throw a punch, But Kiryu countered by moving his body forward through the punch, grabbed the mans shoulder, and threw his hands downward, literally dislocating the mans shoulders. forming his hands into claw like palms, he bear slapped the man and then suplexed him into the ground, caving in his skull and forming a 3 foot wide one foot deep crater into it.  The other large gunman, horrified that someone that was around a foot shorter then him took down his equally large partner as if he was a dog playing with a chew toy, and shrugged off high caliber sniper rifle ammo as if his body was made of something tougher then bullet proof glass, he dropped his gun and fell to his knees, begging for mercy.

"I'm sorry, I'll do anything Just don't kill me!"

"How much further to your Boss, You scum?"

"He's just down the next basement floor. His office is right next to his favorite slave, a young boy around 10 years old."

Kiryu walked off as he heard this, but hearing this man begging on the ground referring to young boy in such a way made him furious. Kiryu normally never got this agressive with any one, the angriest he had ever been was when his good friend and real estate boss, Tetsu Tachibana, died back in the 80's, and even then, he dialed that level of anger up even further for this. He felt that in order to finish his career and retire for good, He had to take out at least some of the worst of the worst that the Japanese underworld had to offer one last time, and make sure they felt the same fear they were putting their "clients" through for 4 years straight. Kiryu was going to let the other gunman live, but hearing what he just said, he was having none of it. He got up behind the big man, and held him up by neck using his arms.

"Wait please have merc-"

CRACK!

Kiryu used the Art of Neck Breaking, and broke the big mans neck. Even if he were to survive, he'd likely be paralyzed for the rest of his life. Luckily, or should we say, unluckily for him, he didn't have that life anymore. Kiryu ran off ran off, entering his rush style to move faster to get to the boss quicker. 

**End Playlist Number 02**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Location:** Bosses office.

"What the hell is going on out there?" the boss asked one of his subordinates, a thug who managed to get to his room on time before Kiryu got to him, the poor guy pissing himself in fear.

"I don't know, Oyabun! This random man just broke the door down to our headquarters and killed one of our men. He said that he was like a dragon, ready to bare his fangs  at all of us, and save all the people we captured!"The boss, originally just angry, gasped in Shock, and then smirked.

" Like A dragon, you say?"

"Yes sir, why do you ask?"

"No reason. You may leave and try to hold him off the best you can. I have some things to take care of."

"Right away sir."

The Subordinate ran out of the office, not knowing that he was doomed to begin with. The boss smirked, and stood up to get what he knew would help him be able to fight off this "dragon" and defeat him for good. His greasy black hair and large frame belied a body made of pure muscle, but even he knew that would not be enough to defeat this Dragon. He chuckled evilly to himself.

Right next door, Ketsueki heard everything, his long hair now reaching the back of his calves. He shook in relief and excitement. He was finally being rescued, just like Philemon told him he would. And this man, who sounds like a dragon. For some reason, it sounded so cool. He wanted to meet to him.

"Everything's gonna be ok." He smiled to himself, realizing how true it was. 

 **Location:** Omi alliance Slave trade: Final Hallway

Kiryu finally made his way downstairs to the final basement floor. Eerily, there were no longer any more thugs, the last of them on the final set of stairs before he got to this last floor. Also eerily, there were no longer any other cells and rooms in which their were slaves, all but one, right next to the bosses office supposedly on this floor. He also realized that it got much darker down here too. Finding the light switch he turned it on, and in a beeline straight ahead, he saw the bosses office and the final cell right next to it.

He ran up to the cell first, and managed to bust down the bars holding back the slave within. Walking into the cell, he spotted a small young boy, who's hair looked very matted and oily.

"Hey, are you ok."

The young boy, Ketsueki, looked up at Kiryu and stood up the best he could, and Kiryu tried his best to hold back a gasp in shock.

Of all the slaves he had freed thus far, none of them even came close to the amount of mistreatment this boy went through, and that said a lot. His extremely long hair looked unkempt and mistreated, as if he never had his dead ends cut off. His body was practically skin and bones, and wore blood stained (and disturbingly enough, stains of certain other body fluids) rags that barely looked like they were able to stay on him. The room itself smelled of blood, likely the kids own, and other...fluids, of which he did not want to think about on this kid. He walked up to the young boy, and despite what he thought would happen, the boy didn't back away. Almost as if he knew Kiryu was trustworthy.

"You alright, boy?"

"What do you think, Oji-san?"

"Heh, you're right, wrong choice of words. What I mean is, will you able to make it out on your own?"

"I feel like I haven't eaten any real food in years. All I was every given were scraps of bread and meat, and no real nutrients. As well as, well, you know." He looked away at that last one, his eyes seemingly turning haunted at the thought of the last part. Kiryu cringed and internally, his rage was smoldering even more. This went on for far too long. He managed to quell his rage for now, and knew he needed to direct it at the one responsible. He got on his knee and looked at the boys face.

"Well, don't worry kid. Once I finish off the boss here, I'll take you in myself personally."

"You will!?"

"Of course I will. You remind me of a couple of people i used to know." Kiryu said, though he was more specifically referencing the only other person he knew that went through something just as bad as this kid, a young lady named Makoto Makimura. Putting the thoughts of what has been up with her elsewhere in his head, he got up, and walked out of the cell, Ketsueki looking on in awe.

Kiryu walked next door to the bosses office door. It was a thick steel door, and obviously wasn't going to open easily. Mustering the best of his strength and speed, his aura glowed both Pink and orange, doing his best to combine raw strength and raw speed, and he rapidly punched at the door.

"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORRAAAGH!" (1) *

With each hit, the door bent inwards more and more, and with one final hit, adding in extra strength with blue heat added into the pink and orange heat, punched down the door with enough force to send skyrocketing to the back wall and blasting straight through, revealing the lower part of the factory next to the main road of Kamurocho. a few onlookers, shocked at the sheer strength, ran away the best they could to avoid the carnage they just witnessed.

Kiryu walked in the room, looking around to find the Boss of the trafficking ring.  A clapping gets Kiryu's attention, as looks for the source

"Excellent, job Kiryu-san"

 "So your the boss of this ring?"

"Indeed I am. I am Shinjin Kaneshiro, former member of the Omi alliance."

"Kaneshiro? Where have I heard that name before?" Kiryu pondered. Shinjin smirked.

"Its the same surname of my Idiot son who ran a branch of the Japanese mafia in Shibuya. He was running his own trafficking ring too, though it was more focused on drugs. Stupid shit didn't even realize that I was helping to make sure his operation went as smoothly as it did, and he didn't even know it was his dear old daddy helping him." Shinjin laughed, showing his lack of caring towards his admittedly equally evil son.

"But then those so called ' ' Phantom Thieves of Hearts ' ' came n and supposedly took his heart a few days ago, and he confessed to his crimes."

"Tch, if I had known of him, I would have went after him myself." Kiryu grumbled angrily to himself. On the other hand, he got the chance to go after Junya's dear old daddy. It seems being a crime boss runs in the family.

"Well too bad. You have to deal with me, instead, and unlike my pathetic excuse of a son, I can't be changed so easily. Hell, considering that my son's money was a main source of income for my benefactor, I don't need this trafficking ring anymore."

"What?"

"It's simple. With My son out of the way and in custody, I took whatever money he had the police weren't able to get, and I can shut down this operation and my benefactor will allow a spot on his cabinet when he is voted in as Prime Minister. After all, He will steer this country to new heights, greater then the Bubble era ever was, and I will reap the rewards."

Kiryu gritted his teeth. This man, no, this demon, was running this ring just so he could get a spot on some politicians cabinet? Greed really does know no bounds. However, something about what he said just didn't sit right with him.

"What do you mean by shutting down the operation?"

"Its simple really. Since I'll have all the money I need, I no longer need these pitiful slaves. so I'll be disposing of them tomorrow."

"What?"

"Until now, no one cared about me running a trafficking ring in broad day light. The apathy of the masses is truly a wonderful thing. Although, I'll leave one of them alive for my own personal enjoyment."

Kiryu took his final comment in, and then it hit him. If his rage was smoldering before, his anger was bubbling like an active volcano at this point, realizing what this horrible man was inferring to.

"You Bastard!"

"Hehe, figured it out, haven't you. that slave that next door to my office is a personal favorite of mine. I'll keep him as a personal fuck toy once I live a life of luxury. His asshole was truly the best I've ever fucked in this whole operation. And the screams of suffering and pain coming from only make it better." Shinjin leered, lewdly making comments about the Ketsueki. Kiryu had enough, and right after Shinjin finished that sentence, he was punched in the face before he could even blink.

"Shut up, you miserable excuse of a human being. I'm ending this, here and now!" Kiryu then pulled off his jacket and shirt in one swipe, revealing his dragon tattoo on his back, still seeming as freshly inked as the day he got it.

"Heh, I thought we'd never get to this." Shinjin smirked taking off his buisness suit coat and undershirt, showing off his stocky upper body, which showed that, in spite of looking like fat, was actually layers and layers of rippling, thick muscle that, in spirt of their size, allowed for Shinjin to be surprisingly light on his feet. On his back was a tattoo of a Tamagahane Oni, carrying two giant meat cleavers ready to strike.

"Bring it, Dragon of Dojima!"

"RAAAAAGGGHHH! KANESHIROOO!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Playlist 03: Blooming Villain**

 

 Kiryu, now no longer holding back, felt his Heat go pure red, he now entered the stance of the Dragon of Dojima. When utilizing all of the techniques the style offers, he moves almost as fast as his Rush style, almost as strong as his Beast style, and almost as unruly and unpredictable as his Brawler style, all in one brutal, punishing style of death. He definitely was giving Shinjin everything he got.

Shinjin, on the other hand, was not as slow as he looked, he was taking all of Kiryu's attacks in stride, even as it felt like each blow from Kiryu had the force of a large medicine ball being launched out of a cannon at 60 miles per hour, he seemed to just rush through them, having Kiryu need to dodge his incredibly fast body blows. Kiryu felt reminded of the old Patriarch of the Shimano family, only Shinjin was much faster, much more skilled in style, and much, much stronger. Even in his strongest style, Kiryu could feel that from each blow, he would be almost dead in just a few direct hits if he wasn't careful, or even if he strengthened his core.

However, in spite of this, there was one problem with Shinjin's style. He didn't work on his stamina as much as he should have. Only 5 minutes into their bout, Shinjin was already feeling exhausted, having not fought this hard in a long time. Kiryu, by contrast, in spite of being middle aged, was able to keep up his stamina to levels that were almost identical to that he had when he was 20, albeit slightly less due to not only his age, but the various times he got out of a shape as a result of being in jail, and it was still more then enough to eventually allow him to overpower the brutish Shinjin Kanehsiro.

He eventually took advantage of Kaneshiro's increasingly sluggish movements, pulling off a powerful heat action, a massive multi hit combo followed by a massive kick in the head, and a suplex for good measure. He has seemingly won against Kaneshiro, but just before he was about to land the final blow, Shinjin rolled out of the way. He got up on knee, obviously tired, though Kiryu was getting tired himself.

Glaring at him, Shinjin then smirked.

"I've only begun to fight you."

**Playlist interrupted**

"What?"

"You don't think I didn't have a back up plan, did you. I knew from the beginning I wouldn't be able to fight you and win naturally." Pulling out a remote, Shinjin pushed the button, and a side wall hatch opened up, which he moved toward to as quick as he could. Out from the wall, an exoskeleton looking armor came out, and he strapped it on to his large frame, the needle like protrusions injecting something under his skin.

"A powersuit?"

"Indeed Kiryu-san. Military grade and provided by my generous benefactor using the remaining funds from my son's finances." As he smirked, the power suit broke off, seemingly breaking apart as Shinjin continued to smirk at him. Kiryu was perplexed.

"Seems like a pretty useless powersuit if it breaks off right after you put it on."

"Oh, Kiryu san, its not about wearing the suit. Its what the suit gives me." As soon as he said that, Shinjin seemingly instantly appeared in front of Kiryu, fist first, of which Kiryu barely dodged.

"What the hell!"

"Its Nanomachines, Kiryu san. The suit injected me with them as soon as I put the suit on. that was its true purpose."

"Tch."

Kiryu through another punch, hitting Shinjin square in the chest, only to feel immense pain. he looked at his hand, his knuckles bleeding. Shinjin's skin became so tough not even Kiryu could injure him now. Kiryu went and picked up Shinjin's work desk, intending to wack him with it. The Desk snapped apart instantly the moment it hit shinjin, having had no affect whatsoever. 

 "Damn yo-" Kiryu san cursed, only to be interrupted with a massive blow to the chest, the force of which Kiryu had never felt before, not even when fighting a duo of tigers did he feel such pain. His body flung toward the entrance of the office, where Ketsueki had been watching. He was instantly knocked out and bleeding to death from his chest wound. Ketsueki was filled with horror and sadness at his savior possibly dying. Not since before he was visited by Philemon did he feel this much despair.

"No, Oji san, please, wake up. You were going to save me, weren't you? I don't want you to die." Ketsueki cried out, holding onto to Kiryu's near lifeless body. New tears of sorrow trickled down his cheeks.

"Heh, this is all your fault, you little brat. If you just accepted your fate in life I would have let you live. but now, it seems like I have to kill you after taking care of this trash. The Dragon of Dojima will be dead, this time for real, under my heel." Shinjin laughed manically as he walked over to Ketsueki. Ketsueki, begging for Kiryu to wake up, cried into his dying saviors chest.

"No. This is all my fault. Please, Oji san, I beg of you." Ketsueki continued to sob into Kiryu' chest as  Shinjin walked meanacingly towards, ready to make one more killing blow.

A powerful sound, almost sounding like breaking glass, shattered in Ketsueki's head as time stood still. A powerful, masculine voice says

" **I am thou, Thou art I"**

**"Thou has created a new bond"**

**"Its power will be the one"**

**"To help you save the unsavable"**

**"With the awakening of the Hierophant arcana,"**

**"Thy hath attained a new power"**

Time seemingly started moving, Ketsueki unsure of what just transpired.

**Playlist 04: Ai wo torimodose (Hokuto no Ken; Raoh Den version)**

And within this moment, the unthinkable happened. Kiryu woke up, and  his aura exploded n a wave of incredible power, almost as if a brand new power awakened with in him. Gone was the blue, violet, orange and red auras, as Kiryu's body shone with a brilliant white light, all of his wounds healing instantly. Shinjin was thrown back by the incredible power, he himself incredulous at the power Kiryu was exerting.

"What is this? You never had this much of a presence in your career! What is going on?"

"I don't know, or understand either, Shinjin san" Kiryu looked at Ketsueki, who looked him in even more awe then before. "But it is very obvious, that I won't die here. And that I will defeat you. all for the sake of the people you have enslaved, but especially for this young boy here."

"FUCK YOU! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" an aura of Shinjin's own, itself a mechanical gray color, a result of the nanomachines in his body, flared from his body as he charged at kiryu, fist first "You will DIE!!!!!"

......Only for Kiryu to stop the fist with one finger.

"You are Already Dead." (2) *

Shinjin, his anger giving way to horror, then shock, then anger again, punched Kiryu again, only for that to be blocked too. 

"No, thats not possible, I almost killed you with one punch to the chest just a moment ago, and The nanomachines barely took effect in my body. Those two punches should have punched your upper torso clean off your waist? WHAT ARE YOU!"

"Your end."

"Grrrrr" Shinjin jumped back, flaring his Aura even more, a sickly red, similar to blood, starting to inter mix with the grey, his power skyrocketing. Kiryu was unfazed.

"DIe, KIRYU!" Shinjin flew at Kiryu, preparing a barrage of punches as he neared him. Kiryu's heat flared, as he got ready to counter.

"OOOOOH!" 

Their fists collided and hit each other with increasing speed and power, eventually moving so fast it would be invisble to the naked eye of any normal human. Shockwaves filled the air, threatening to collapse the entire factory they were in just from the force of the the two mens blows hitting each other.

"AGGH! I'll KILL YOU, DRAGON OF DOJIMA!" He continued to punch, only to find himself being pushed back, despite each of his blows increasing in power and speed exponentially with each one. "No, NOOOO!!!!" an opening was made, as kiryu made one final upper cut, and then..

" _WAH, ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!_ **_MAAATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!_ AATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA, ATATATA, ATAAAAH!"**

Shinjin flew back, defeated, bloody and broken. Slowly, he got up.

"I, I will, kill yo- wh, what?" His body started to break down, the nanomachines malfunctioning as a result of Kiryu's final barrage. And it seems like, due to being prototype nanomachines, they were having quite the bad drawback, tearing his entire body apart from the inside. "Aggh, GAAAGH!"

"Like I said, You are already Dead, Shinjin san"

"H-HIDEBU!" The nanomachines ruptured, causing his muscle to explode and sag as his body fell down, dead.

**Playlist 04 end**

Kiryu turned back to Ketsueki, who looked on, gobsmacked at what he just witnessed.

"You alright Kid?"

"That. Was. Awesome." Ketsueki muttered out. Whether it be out of stress, exhaustion, or from the knowledge he was finally free, he passed out, smiling happily at his savior.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter is here. Its nice to see that people are reading this story, though I still hope for more constructive criticism.  
> * 1 When using a Kiwami Heat action in Rush style in Yakuza Kiwami, Kiryu will let out the infamous Ora Ora Ora Kiai that Jotaro shouts out in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders
> 
> *In Hokuto Ga gGotoku (Like a North Star, Translated as Fist of the North Star: Lost Paradise in the west) a game from the Yakuza Developers based on the hit manga Fist of the North Star, a kiryu skin was given out as free DLC, right down to performing all the same moves as kenshiro in the game.


End file.
